The Twin Revolutionary Set
by Camilla Dragonfly
Summary: The Hamilton crew are here with double the trouble. See the gang with their siblings as they get up to crazy shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander's POV

" _Alex!" He looked around puzzled, out of the bright white light appeared a small, smiling girl running toward him. "Alex, Alex I found a turtle! Look, look" the girl called then all of a sudden a gust of wind blew him away._

" _Alexander!" the girl said as she tried to grab his arm._

* * *

"ALEXANDER! Alexander get up! We are going to be late. ON THE FIRST DAY! Oh mon Dieu!" Yup. That's my sister. Lilian Hamilton. She may seem annoying, but she is just really passionate. "Oh for fuck sake Lilian! I was actually having a good dream for once!" I shout as Lilian waves her hand and leaves my room. "Oui, oui now hurry up." She always mixes up her languages. Our mother was French so the whole family had to learn French. Me and Lilian are both fluent but she moves and thinks so fast that the languages keep getting mixed together. I stumbled out of bed and got dressed in my favourite olive green sweatshirt and black jeans. I grab my runners and a piece of toast and head out the door with my sister. "So, what was your dream 'bout?" Lilian asked. "So Laf, Herc and John asked me to meet them at the pub and were wondering if you could come along to meet their sisters. But you were..."

"Writing?" Lil asked "Yeah. Wait! How did you know?" "Cause this happened yesterday big bro." I looked at her confused. Then it all came back to me. "Well if that's the case, we better go to le café de la révolution." "Also, you haven't answered mon question"

" It was well about a girl who looked exactly like John and then I-I was swept away by a gust of wind. It was kind-kinda strange but different. It had a nice feeling like I was safe and it wasn't cold but at the same time wasn't warm." I studded, Lillian look at me for a moment then kept on walking. "You do know we are going the wrong way? The cafe is this way." I said pointing the opposite direction of where we were heading. "Je Le sais!" Lil said enthusiastically, turning around.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first fanfic ever so don't judge me. I do have to thank my friend for helping me out with this. Check out her account Hamine Frog. We will be doing a lot of this stuff in the future.**

 _ **French translations**_

 _ **Oh mon Dieu = oh my god**_

 _ **Oui = yes**_

 _ **Le café de la révolution = the revolution cafe**_

 _ **Mon = my**_

 _ **Je Le sais**_ _**= I know that**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lillian's POV**_

We walked to the café and as we went inside,

"Bonjour mes amis!" A man with beautiful flowing hair sat next another man with killer boots on, waved at the appearance of me and my brother.

"Alex you n'as jamais dit que you had a friend qui parlait français." I nudged Alex, and look around the room to see another 4 people, three girls and another man, I turned to Alex about to ask who they were, when he pushed me too a seat. "Hey Laf, Herc" Alex started talking flirtatiously "John"

"Hé arrête flirting" I said. Lafayette and whoever that cute girl sitting next to him was started laughing.

"Ok I get your French and all but we feel so left out" John pointed at Hercules and then at himself.

"Do you mind introducing me Alex? Or are you just going to continue flirting with John?" I remarked. "Oh! Right! Of course. Lilian, met the sisters of Laf, John and Herc." He pointed to the girl to the left of Hercules Mulligan, The Killer Boots Dude. At first sight, he seems very intimidating with his muscular exterior, but once you get too know him, he is the sweetest person ever. The girl next to him had the same dark skin tone as him. She had gorgeous jet black hair in a pixie cut. She was wearing blue ripped jeans with a black AC/DC sleeveless top. She had a golden yellow bandana wrapped around her forehead with a pair of drumsticks tucked in the back. "Lilian, this is Martha Mulligan, Hercules sister." Alex introduced her. "Martha, this is my sister Lilian." "Sup!" She said. Her voice was a bit horse but sweet. Alex then pointed to the girl next to John. She looked almost exactly like him. Her hair was up in a bun. She was wearing a light green sweater with a pair of black leggings. It seemed she wasn't paying attention. It might have something to do with the fact that she had headphones on and was writing in a notebook. Her face was a bit red from rubbing. Maybe trying to take off stage make up, cause she still had some there. "This is Victoria Laurens, John's sister." Alex said. "Victoria this is... Victoria?" She definitely wasn't paying attention. John nudged her lightly. She looked at him annoyed. He nodded his head towards me and Alex. She slowly took of her headphones and stuttered "H-h-hello." Then she put her headphones back on and stopped paying attention. "Elle est très timide n'est-elle pas?" I questioned my brother in French. "Oui. Mais une fois que vous l'avez ivre, mon garçon, c'est une autre histoire!" Replied the cute girl next to Lafayette. She had the same flirtatious French accent as her brother. "And this, is Marionette." Alex gestured towards her. She wore a beautiful lavender dress with a black leather jacket draped over her shoulders. Her hair was a fabulous deep brown tied up in a perfect French braid. She looked around Lafayette's age so taking that, how she spoke and how she dressed, I got the feeling they were twins. "Bonjour!" She said winking at me. "Lafayette's twin sister."Alex finished the introduction and I looked at Lafayette. He was smiling as if he new something we didn't.

 **Hello there! So just letting you know, this fanfic was originally posted on my friends account. Check her out at Hamine Frog though I am not sure if she has any others yet. We switched because I was doing a lot of the writing and if you don't believe me, it should be on her account. Thx!**

 **French translations**

 **Bonjour mes amis -** _ **Hello my friends**_

 **Alex you n'as jamais dit que you had a friend qui parlait français -** _ **Alex you never said you had a friend that spoke French**_

 **Hé arrête flirting -** _ **Hey stop flirting**_

 **Elle est très timide n'est-elle pas - S** _ **he is very shy is she not**_

 **Oui. mais une fois que vous l'avez ivre, mon garçon, c'est une autre histoire -** _ **Yes but once you get her drunk, boy is that anther story**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Marionettes POV**_

I got up at 5:30am, the usual and went to the kitchen. I grab out some flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, and milk. I almost dropped the butter when I heard my brother falling off his bed in the other room.

"Gil ce que l'enfer! Vous êtes ok right?" I yelled. "Oui I'm fine, sorry." He's such an idiot. He most likely saw the time and jumped. I created the batter and put it in a pan to let it cook. Whilst I was waiting, I chose what I was going to wear, since I was going to meet Gil's friends and their sisters. I thought it was hilarious that they all had sisters. I picked my favourite dress in lavender that went down to the thigh and had singlet straps, I also grabbed my leather jacket and my black slip-ons. Went back into the kitchen and flipped the pancakes. I then grabbed my phone, leaned on the bench and scrolled through instagram. Once the pancakes were done. I put two one a plate for me and smothered them in maple syrup. I left the other two for Gil. Once I finished I got up from the the table, had a shower, put on my outfit, did my hair up in a French braid and called for my brother.

"Gil are you ready? Because I am"

Oui, oui I'm coming. can you put some syrup on my pancakes s'il vous plaît." I could tell he was begging from his voice being 'sweeter', I let out a sigh and put some on.

"Done! It's on the stove ready to go. I will wait in the car" I called and walked out to the car. We wanted to be 5 minuets early, but I wasn't sure if that was going to happen. I saw him hopping out the door with a tiny piece of his pancake in his mouth and him trying to put on his shoe, I laughed quietly and, surprisingly, he heard and looked up, his nose crinkled and I knew what he was thinking.

"You try putting on a shoe while walking!" Gil threw his hands on the steering wheel. "I would but I'm not stupid" I replied smiling. And with that, we were off.

 **Surprisingly, considering this chapter was all about the two people who were actually French, we didn't use much French this chapter. Sorry for the long wait but we have been caught up with school and I had major writers block for quite a while. We hope you can forgive us. Please? Anyway here are the French translations: (We are using google translate so please don't judge)**

 **Gil ce que l'enfer! Vous êtes ok right? -** _ **Gil what the hell! Your ok right?**_

 **s'il vous plaît-** _ **please**_


End file.
